


Самый важный момент в жизни

by Nikeleit



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikeleit/pseuds/Nikeleit
Summary: В войне всех против всех главное — не пропустить свой самый важный момент в жизни.
Relationships: Zavulon/Anton Gorosetsky
Kudos: 3





	Самый важный момент в жизни

**Author's Note:**

> почти революционная АУ с гражданской войной  
> Работа написана на ФБ-2018 для команды Miry Lukyanenko  
> У фика есть аудиоверсия: https://soundcloud.com/fandommirylukyanenko/samyy-vazhnyy-moment-v-zhizni-audioversiya, за которую огромное спасибо JStern)

В одной ладони зажав измятый билет на поезд, напечатанный наспех в подпольной типографии на дешёвой папиросной бумаге, а в другой — холодную мертвую кисть отца, Надежда плакала навзрыд, и звук этот отдавался эхом в пустой комнатенке в доходном доме в самом тупике Сытинского переулка. Пахло гарью и мерзким прогорклым жиром от последней свечки. В окно стучался блеклый рассвет, холодный и безжизненный, как вся их вера в то, что ещё можно спасти остатки Империи.

Веки Антона застыли, распахнутые до надбровных дуг, и она еле разжала пальцы, чтобы закрыть их, чтобы не смотреть в мутные, подернутые пленкой, словно у мертвой рыбы, глаза, чтобы поверить до конца, что отец умер всего за пару часов до спасительного специального эшелона поезда, который должен был отвезти их в Крым, а оттуда уже… К черту, уже не будет Крыма, не будет берегов Ливадии, удушающего запаха сирени и щекочущих нос пузырьков минеральной воды, не будет белого маминого платья и табачных крошек за обшлагом рукава отца, не будет звонкого лая пса и ворчливого одергивания его дядей Артуром.

Всего два часа до самого важного события в жизни любого человека, любого мага — светлого или темного, всесильного или самого слабого, бессмертного или нет, и Антон не дожил до них.

Маму пришлось хоронить за оградой кладбища. В эту ночь отец постарел на пятнадцать лет, едва последняя горстка земли окончательно засыпала безымянную могилу, а первый бледный луч солнца равнодушно скользнул мимо них, не задержавшись даже на кресте, ибо и креста-то не было. Когда они вернулись в свою крысиную нору, дверь распахнулась и вошел дядя Артур, с ужасной рваной раной на плече и весь в саже. Надя замерла в дверях с миской воды, вскипяченной на старой плитке, и остатками почти чистых бинтов, не в силах потревожить безумный, бушующий миг покоя двух мужчин: отец горячечно целовал Артура, до боли и побелевших ногтей прижимая его к себе за плечо, где не было страшной раны, а Артур зарывался пальцами в его волосы, седые на три четверти. Она оставила миску и бинты на колченогой табуретке в дверях комнаты и вернулась в кухню. Заснула, вдоволь наплакавшись и вымочив слезами старый мамин палантин. В тот момент она ненавидела отца, Артура, эту невозмутимо жуткую гражданскую войну, отнявшую у всех них будущее. Войну — уже не Света и не Тьмы, не Революции и Империи, а войну всех против всех. Она ненавидела так сильно, что хотелось бежать прямиком от этого Сытинского переулка до сверкающей и чадящей заревом пожаров Красной площади, а оттуда в разрушенный хаосом Александровский сад, утопиться там в озере, лишь бы не кричать, выворачивая наружу гнилое дырявое полотно души.

После смерти Артура отец уже не вставал с кровати. До этого события он ещё как-то пытался что-то делать, выбирался из дома даже просто на неспешную прогулку вдоль улицы. От него осталась лишь бледная тень, безучастно принимающая пищу, невпопад реагирующая на рассказы Нади о происходящем.

Теперь не осталось и тени. Мертвое тело, которое нужно было хоронить, но денег не нашлось даже на самый простой деревянный гроб, да что там — у Надежды не было ничего, кроме этого билета и простой косынки, застиранно-белого цвета, с криво вышитым красным крестом. Глотая слезы, Надя дрожащими руками накрыла его тело простыней и, не оглядываясь, в последний раз вышла из квартиры. В последний раз спустилась по выщербленным ступеням подъездной лестницы, задыхаясь от вечного гадкого запаха сырости и гниющего мусора. Дверь скрипнула, издевательское солнце обожгло лучами плечи, со стороны дороги послышался шум автомобиля. Она шла как слепая, не разбирая дороги. Шов косынки давил на лоб, билет торчал из нагрудного кармана на ее сарафане сестры милосердия. Нужно было торопиться на поезд, хотя бы ей попытаться спастись из этого Ада на Земле, но спасение не имело больше смысла. Вслед ей кто-то засвистел, сердце оглушительно застучало в груди, руки судорожно сжались в кулаки. В последнем приступе гордости распрямилась спина, задралась ее голова, взгляд уперся в полуобрушенную стенку ближайшего дома.

— Наденька!

Обернувшись на окрик, она увидела встрепанного, как воробей, молодого человека, перебегавшего дорогу к ней. Она совершенно точно его не знала, видела в первый раз, но губы сами собой сложились в улыбку, которой обычно приличные барышни приветствуют знакомых молодых людей. Солдат, следовавший за ней, недовольно засопел и развернулся, будто вспомнив о каком-то другом важном деле.

— Откуда вы узнали мое имя?

— Такая красивая девушка, как вы, с такой сильной ненавистью во взгляде, может быть только Надей. — Ее неожиданный спаситель пригладил растрепанные волосы, одернул смешной растянутый свитер и протянул руку: — Иннокентий. Лучше просто Кеша.

— Проводите меня на поезд, Кеша, — Надя пожала его руку, заглядывая в глаза.

— Как скажете, Надежда.

Солнце широким лучом мазнуло по их спинам и снова скрылось за крышами. Дышать стало немного легче, циферблат уличных часов показал шесть часов вечера, а значит можно было уже не торопиться на поезд, но Надя молчала об этом. Теперь ей казалось, что именно сейчас наступил самый важный момент ее жизни. И ей хотелось, чтобы он никогда не заканчивался.


End file.
